pesfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Milanista's And Mike's Option File*V4* Final
Milanista's And Mike's Option File*V4* Final è il file opzioni creato da Milanista e Mike per la stagione 2007/08. Il file è per Pro Evolution Soccer 6, ed è sia per la PS2 che per la PS3, oltre alla versione PC. Versioni Ne sono uscite diverse versioni, che rispettivamente contengono: PESFAN file contains:- Corrected Club team names (Apart from the Premiership teams) Corrected player names Corrected Stadium names (Apart from the Premier league grounds) All in game transfers have been done Club teams squad corrections Corrected starting 11’s Unlicensed club team kits updated (Emblems and Logos added, Apart from the Premiership teams) Most duplicate players removed All shop items locked 99999 PES Points My V1 contained: -Updated Premier League(badges,kits,names) -PESFAN V1 errors corrected -some apperances done -Fully updated Bundesliga(badges,kits,names) -Corrected some general database errors -lots of goal celebrations added -up to date transfers(no NIG players though) -Some in-depth editing done -Stadiums assigned. Teams will get the stadium most similiar to their real one.The "eye-cancer stadium" won't be assigned" -First bunch of PLF stats done -corrected team names for all leagues(also licensed teams) -corrected flags for the Serie A teams -most accurate Bundesliga you can get at this point V2 contained: -Updated stats to increase realism(only Del Perio and PLF,exception made for completely off-track players) -Boots created -Boots assigned to all leagues and teams(just some imnor national teams missing) -All missing players created -National teams updated (squads) (just small changes for this version) -Tons of appearances added -Lots of in-depth editing -More goal celebrations -All Champions League teams created -All accessories from the accessories thread implmented -More accurate team names and flags. -Extra badges available in the english file(lots of south american badges) -All pes-shop players were overwritten with missing players -All classic teams have been overwritten for real players.Lots of youngsters found their way into the game for a better master league experience -Errors corrected -No more blanks in the Bundesliga. Every player is different now V3 contained -Hundreds of appearances have been updated.Your game looks very real now -(many exclusive apps) -All errors from V2 have been corrected -Loads of body edits have been done(physique edits) -U-21 have been created and are now free for use -Updated kits for teams liek Barca,Paraguay,Uruguay,Chile and Mexico -More national teams have been updated -more stat updates -exclusive research for different leagues: I had people exclusivley having a look at this file and contributing to make it better(you won't find a better Eredivisie in any other all-around-file) -bootpack has been re-done and now contains: 1)Nike 2)Adidas(predators) 3)Puma 4)Lotto 5)Diadora 6)Adidas Absolute 7)Asics 8)Mizuno 9)Nike -Boots have been reassigned and to many more players than in V2 -More goal celebrations -More accessories added -All missing players from the January transfer window have been created -All transfers have been done -More youth players have been created to make your ML an even better experience -Thanks to the intense updating teams like upcoming spanish giants Sevilla look as good as Manchester United -Formations have been updated -Numbers corrected -Extremely round-up file.Every league has been looked into -Different free-kick styles assigned.Your EPL will look much better when taking a free kick now -Walking styles corrected -Penalty styles assigned -The Pesfan Editing Threads have been used + much more -Can't be compared to V2 Latest V3.5 contains: -All errors corrected -All duplicates gone -Hundreds of League Appearances have been added again (Many apps made exclusively for this file) -Appearances for National Teams (Iran, Saudi Arabia, Switzerland ect...) -Every league had significant updates again -More stat updates to make the game more accurate (Not FM converted stats!) -Extensive in-depth work. Loads of accessories and Physiques -Extensive national team updated. Many teams squads have been updated with missing players created -Slovakia's switch from Nike to Adidas and Serbia's switch from Lotto to Nike have all been implemented in the game. -More players created -U-21 squads slightly changed -Shirt numbers have been controlled in all leagues -More goal celebrations -Werder's green/orange kit has been replaced with the Black kit -Wrong default Athletico Madrid kits have been corrected and now this is one of the very few files with correct Athletico Madrid kits V3.8 contains -All promoted teams created overwriting the relegated teams -FC Zenit added to the game (spare slot) -All transfers done* -All missing players created -Many new kits created (whole EPL and teams from all over the world,even licensed ones) -U-21 squads updated to the 2007 EURO squads and Canada WC squads -Many national teams have been updated again. Now you can enjoy even better games with sides like Chile, Iran, Costa Rica etc... -Many heights and weights corrected -Injury proneness updated for many players -Many stat updates to make your game even more real -More apps done for both club teams and national teams. It's impossible to pick a side with ugly default faces. Regardless of league. -Many accessories updated -More goal celebrations added * Not all transfers for teams in "Other Leagues" have been done as we have yet to decide which teams make it into the final V4 V4 will contain -All promoted teams created overwriting the relegated teams -All missing Champion's League teams created.Play the next tournament on your PS2! -All transfers done -All missing players created -Many new kits created(whole EPL and teams from all over the world,even licensed ones) -U-21 squads updated to the 2007 EURO squads -Many national teams have been updated again.Now you can enjoy even better games with sides like Chile -Many heights and weights corrected -injury proneness updated for many players -many stat updates to make your game even more real -another big face update for both club teams and national teams.It's impossible to pick a side with ugly default faces.Regardless of league. -many accessories updated -more goal celebrations added Download *Download del File Opzioni Category:File Opzioni